The invention concerns a side-member for spectacle frame which comprises a narrow rod terminating in an ear part broadened relative to the rod.
In spectacle frames the spectacle mount is usually connected by means of two hinges with folding side members each.
Each of the two side-members comprises an elongated rod extending to a hook-like ear part. The ear part of the side-member is usually broadered in order to form a surface to be applied against the head of the wearer, behind his ear. During the fitting of a spectacle the ear pieces in particular must be deformed so that they are adapted to the shape of the skull of the wearer, thereby assuring the secure seating of the spectacle, without the formation of pressure points.
The deformation of the end pieces of that spectacle required for the purpose is made difficult by the fact that since the ear parts are usually broad and thus also rigid. Narrow ear pieces, which are also customary, are easier to deform, but apply a higher pressure and may therefore be uncomfortable to wear.
In the case of a known spectacle side-member (EP-A-202 556) the ear piece consists of two spaced apart elongated parts, i.e. an outer, rigid part and an inner strip applied against the ear of the user, said strip being soft and flexible in the fashion of a cord. The lateral pressure applied to the head of the user by the ear piece is concentrated on a small part and is not distributed over a broader ear piece.
In another known spectacle side-member (FR-A-2 534 387), the ear part is over most of its length in the form of a thin metallic inner part with a plastic covering. Only at the outermost end are two openings provided in the rigid inner part, but their length relative to the entire ear part is very small. The plastic coating, on the other hand, has no openings.
In the case of a known side-member for a spectacle frame of the aforementioned type (DE-U-8 336 526) the ear part also has over the major part of its length only a small metallic inner part covered by a soft plastic, in order to provide a softer contact surface against the head of the user. Only at the extreme end of the of the metallic inner part is an eye provided as an opening also covered with a soft plastic. The eye widens the end of the ear piece and facilitates the deformation of the soft plastic material in this area when wearing the spectacle. However, the deformability of the ear piece during the adaptation of the spectacle is hardly affected by this; the expanded contact surface at the head of the user is obtained exclusively by the use of a soft plastic material.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide a side-member for a spectacle frame of the aforementioned generic type, that is readily deformed for fitting, but which also assures a favorable distribution of the pressure forces.